


Muse

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Taeyong agrees to be a nude model for Johnny’s art final, even though he has a huge crush on Johnny and Johnny happens to be one of the flirtiest people on campus.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175
Collections: johnyong fest round 1





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to s for betaing this :)

“Taeyong!” Johnny calls from across the quad. It’s already December and there’s snow everywhere. Both Johnny and Taeyong are dressed warmly in several coats and scarves. Taeyong looks up from his laptop to see Johnny standing right in front of him. “Why are you working in the cold?” he asks.

“I've been sexiled by Ten and no coffee shop will let me do my work in there for longer than twenty minutes without buying anything. So, I'm here, trying to make this stupid accounting program work for finals because Mark and Dejun have to make the UI work but that can only go so far without this,” Taeyong explains. Johnny takes a seat down next to Taeyong, takes a sip from his coffee, and opens up his book bag.

“Here,” Johnny offers. “Have a poppyseed muffin. I was on my way to find you anyway, so I grabbed you something.” Taeyong takes the muffin and bites a good chunk out of it before turning to Johnny.

“I don’t know what you want, but I'm gonna say yes because you have bribed me with food,” Taeyong says in between bites.

“That’s great because you know how I’m an art major, right?” Taeyong nods. “Well... for my final they want me to do a nude model sketch. But not just one pose, my professor wants it to be like a regular class- with three quick sketches and two full-body pieces.” Taeyong stops chewing.

“Are you saying that you want me to nude model for you?” Taeyong asks. Why did he agree ahead of time? He could have just taken the muffin and ran. 

Because Taeyong likes Johnny. He’s liked Johnny for months now and even though they're only casual friends, Taeyong cherishes all their time together. So something like this is very out of the blue, to say the least.

“Yeah,” Johnny says, looking sheepish. “My professor says that it'll go better if you draw someone who you don’t see every day, someone who you find attractive.” Taeyong nearly chokes on his muffin. Johnny Suh, the beautiful art major who likes to surprise Taeyong occasionally at the computer lab and tries to assist with his coding, the one who likes to sketch at all times, and sometimes will show Taeyong his drawings. That Johnny Suh.

“You find me attractive?” Taeyong asks, bewildered. His cheeks have turned a pretty shade of pink that’s from something else than the bitter cold.

“Oh, well yes?” Johnny won’t meet Taeyong’s eyes. “You just have a perfect face, and body proportions, so how can I resist wanting to draw you?” Johnny is always a bit flirty, but every time feels like the first time with the way Taeyong’s heart flutters.

“How does nude modeling even work?” Taeyong pouts. He would love to be naked with Johnny, but preferably under circumstances that he is more comfortable with. Sex. Taeyong is thinking about having sex with Johnny. And oh fuck, having Johnny right next to him makes him feel especially guilty. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Taeyong tries to focus on the matter at hand. Johnny wants to see him naked. And the thoughts of fucking Johnny are back again. This is going to be difficult.

“You basically pose naked for a few hours. It’s not as hard as it sounds, though. For the first three you do more difficult poses, but only for a few minutes and for the long two just pick something natural and stay still. It’s really fun to draw when there’s an imbalance in the way you stand, so different muscles are activated,” Johnny rambles and Taeyong could confess his love right here. Even though he has no interest in how modeling actually works, he could listen to Johnny talk forever about anything that interests him.

“That sounds reasonable,” Taeyong states, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. Because he is totally chill. No thoughts of Johnny’s dick- Fuck. Tightening his jaw, Taeyong takes a deep breath. “I have to meet with Mark and Dejun soon for this project today, but I think I’m available next Wednesday anytime after four. Plus I have no morning classes on Thursday, so don’t worry about keeping me late.”

“Have fun at your meeting,” Johnny cheers, smiling and Taeyong could kiss him. “I hope that your accounting program ends up working. And if you need a human tester, I’d be happy to help you.” Taeyong smiles and bids Johnny goodbye.

On the walk to Mark’s dorm, Taeyong thinks of how thoughtful Johnny is. He remembered how Taeyong loves poppyseed muffins. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. Johnny is nothing but a gentleman, so of course, it will be okay.

-

Taeyong was only half right. Johnny did everything to make sure Taeyong is comfortable, turning up the heat, bringing him another muffin, and explaining all the poses to Taeyong while he’s still dressed ahead of time. But Taeyong somehow forgot what a flirt Johnny is.

“Okay, I think all those poses are perfect. Now just strip,” Johnny says. Taeyong swallows and pulls his shirt off, sparing a glance at Johnny. He’s focused on preparing his canvas or something instead of looking at Taeyong, which is reliving. Taeyong’s shoes and socks are already on the ground, so he doesn’t have any other clothes allowing him to stall from actually getting naked.

Taeyong sets his shirt on one of the extra chairs in the spare art room that Johnny had turned into his mini-studio of sorts. He undoes the buckle of his belt and places that on the chair too. Taking a deep breath, and double-checking that Johnny isn’t looking, Taeyong takes his jeans off. The room is toasty, so he’s not cold, but he still feels like all of his nerves are on edge.

It’s probably just the fact that he’ll be  _ naked  _ around someone he’s attracted to, even if the situation isn’t sexual. Taeyong thumbs at the hem of his boxers, before tossing them to his ankles, stepping out of them, and sticking them on the chair with everything else.

“I’m ready,” Taeyong says, managing to resist the urge to cover as much of himself up as possible. He might as well pretend this is as normal as it can be. Johnny looks up, eyes not dipping any lower than Taeyong’s face.

“Great, let’s start with one of the easy poses. Come sit on this chair and then cross your legs and rest your arms however feels most comfortable,” Johnny directs. This one won’t be that bad. Johnny had said that it’s a bit scary at first, but that that fear will fade, turning into something much easier to manage until it’s all gone.

Taeyong walks to the small platform in the center of the room and seats himself in the chair. He faces Johnny and crosses his legs- more on instinct rather than direction.

“Should I be angled a bit? Or should I just face you straight on?” Taeyong asks. Johnny’s still standing behind the easel, messing with the height a bit.

“Give me one moment, Yongie,” Johnny replies. “I got to get myself into the perfect position, then I’ll adjust you if I need to. Along with the lighting.” Since this is for an art final and not just practice, Johnny brought some stage lights to give the right effect.

According to Johnny, he wants the pieces to all be tied together, and show the model becoming more comfortable with each one. Hence, each one would feel a bit more exposing than the rest. Taeyong doesn’t necessarily have to feel as relaxed as he will appear on paper, except when Johnny decides he wants to work on Taeyong’s facial expression.

Johnny pulls a chair over and gives one final adjustment of the easel, before looking over at Taeyong, scanning him up and down to see if he’s in the right pose.

“Switch which leg is on top and then take a deep breath. Cons to you being naked are that I can see all the tension in your shoulders,” Johnny points out and Taeyong does his best to relax. Johnny is just drawing him for a grade, there are absolutely no ulterior motives here, so it’s all platonic and fine. Yes. Perfectly fine. Johnny gives Taeyong a thumbs up, and then he’s drawing.

Staying still is surprisingly hard. Taeyong’s legs and arms start to fall asleep and wake up, causing Taeyong to want to  _ move _ , but he can’t. He will be a good model for Johnny and that means staying absolutely still.

“Okay, I think I’m done with your body,” Johnny mumbles. “Wait, that sounds bad.” Taeyong can’t help but let a laugh bubble up in his throat. Johnny cracks a smile as well and sets his pencil down. “For your facial expressions- look almost bored. Or maybe annoyed. Can you raise one eyebrow?” Taeyong has no idea what Johnny means, so he raises a brow and tightens his jaw a bit, raising his chin just a tad. “That’s perfect.”

At least Taeyong did something right there. Johnny sketches for ten minutes straight before dropping his pencil on the stand. Taeyong relaxes his jaw but doesn’t move, unsure if he’s even allowed to yet.

“You can move now, Taeyong,” Johnny says and Taeyong immediately sags against the chair. “Let me get you your robe while we take a quick break.” Johnny disappears for a moment. E returns and gives Taeyong a fluffy robe, which he takes with a grateful smile.

“Can I see what you drew or are you the type of artist that keeps his pieces a secret until they’re completely finished?” Taeyong asks, tying the belt of the robe around his waist.

“Yeah, you can see.” Taeyong walks over to Johnny’s easel and gasps when he sees the drawing in front of him. It isn’t like Taeyong considers himself self-absorbed, but this drawing is astounding. Taeyong looks like a god, not a skinny college kid.

“This is incredible,” Taeyong mumbles, completely in awe of Johnny’s talents.

“Thank you,” Johnny replies. “Now you get kinda how they are going to go. I’ll have five and change the color scheme slightly as I paint them. I’m thinking this first one will be grayscale, and I’ll add more and more red to each one.”

“Those are going to be amazing. I’m happy to help you with this really. It’s kinda strange seeing myself on the page like that,” Taeyong admits.

“Why?” Johnny asks. “I drew you exactly as you are. Even though I’m going to embellish some with paint, it’s still you.” Taeyong didn’t realize exactly how close the two of them are to each other, but he can’t find it in him to want to move away.

“I think you’re too nice,” Taeyong counters.

“It’s not hard for me to draw someone as beautiful as you, Yongie,” Johnny whispers. “Give yourself some credit.” Taeyong’s voice catches in his throat. He didn’t expect this to take such a turn.

“Are you flirting with me?” Taeyong asks, leaning just a smidge closer to Johnny.

“And what if I am?” Johnny teases, a smile playing on his lips. “There’s a reason I asked you specifically to model for me.”

“Don’t we have to finish the rest of the drawings?” Taeyong deflects and Johnny frowns.

“There is plenty of time for me to draw, but if you want to jump right back into it, so be it.” Taeyong thinks he’s messed up, but he doesn’t quite have the right words to articulate himself.

“Johnny,” Taeyong says, grabbing one of Johnny’s arms. “I wouldn’t agree to be a nude model for just  _ anyone _ . Even if they bribed me with a poppyseed muffin.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I really like you,” Taeyong admits. “That’s why I’m so nervous. Normally, I’m even confident in my body, but I become especially nervous around you.”

“Oh.” Johnny’s cheeks are tinged pink.

“I wish I could draw your beauty, Johnny,” Taeyong says, reaching a hand out to cup Johnny’s cheek. Somehow that’s what does it for Johnny, and he surges forward to kiss Taeyong. Taeyong’s knees nearly buckle and Johnny’s hands come to Taeyong’s waist.

The two of them kiss for a moment until Taeyong realizes that he’s only wearing a bathrobe and he breaks the kiss and gasps.

“Johnny, I’m not... wearing a lot of clothes,” Taeyong says. “This just became super weird for me.” Johnny bursts out laughing and Taeyong frowns. “I’m serious. You can draw me in the nude, but this crosses a line.”

“Okay, I promise not to kiss you until you’re fully clothed again,” Johnny replies. “Now take your robe off and let's get started because I’m not sure how long I can handle not being able to kiss you.” Taeyong pulls away and drops the robe. He takes his seat on the chair, ready to be drawn once again.

**Author's Note:**

> little bonus dialogue
> 
> “You know,” Johnny begins, flirty smirk meaning trouble. “I normally don’t get to see potential boyfriends naked on the first date.” Taeyong gets the urge to close his legs but doesn’t for the sake of Johnny’s drawing.
> 
> “Why did I agree to go out with you?”


End file.
